


Who Stands Behind You?

by Starshe11



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Gen, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshe11/pseuds/Starshe11
Summary: “Kagome kagome, kago-no naka-no tori-wa~" | Based on the song "Kagome Kagome" by Zawazawa-P





	Who Stands Behind You?

In the ruined Citadel, now untouched by the sun,

There wandered a lone figure, a traitorous someone.

Captain Drautos, General Glauca…his real name, who’s to say?

At the end of our tale…well, it won’t matter either way.

 

Something called this man back here, to the site of his sin.

But as he roamed the halls, the walls seemingly closed in.

Until he saw a child, that is…both familiar and not.

‘He reminds me of Nyx Ulric,’ the former Glaive had thought.

 

“Oh, you’re finally here!” The little boy exclaimed.

Running towards Drautos, he grabbed his arm, unashamed.

“We’ve been waiting a long time, you know? Come on and follow me!”

“Now we can finally play the game!” The child had squealed with glee.

 

While being dragged down the halls, Drautos felt a sense of doom…

Something that intensified after reaching the throne room.

“Everyone’s excited, and oh so happy too!”

“Time to go in, Captain!” And past the door Drautos was pushed through.

 

What greeted him at once was an unsettling sight…

Ten little Glaives and Tenebraean royals? That was quite alright.

The adults though? Another story, one that filled the man with dread…

Because Clarus and Regis were before him, the men he had struck dead!

 

“Welcome back, Captain of the Glaive.” The two men smiled and said.

“Now stand right here, alright?” And to the room’s center Drautos was led.

Then all the kids surrounded him, and cheered, “Time to guess who!”

“Now close your eyes, just let us sing, then say who stands behind you!”

 

“Kagome kagome, kago-no naka-no tori-wa  
Itsu itsu deyaru, yoake-no ban-ni  
Tsuru-to kame-ga subetta, ushiro-no shomen da-a-re?~”

 

Drautos cursed as he opened his eyes, for he could not recall,

The order that they surrounded him, he couldn’t remember at all!

He tossed his hands up in the air and yelled the first name that came to mind.

“Dear Lunafreya, is it you who stands behind?”

 

The room was silent for a time, not a thing could be heard.

Until they all had stirred, and in the air, a single word.

“No, it’s Crowe” they all had chorused, voices sinister in their reply.

“You just lost the game,” they said. “Now it’s time to say goodbye.”

 

Drautos tried to flee the scene, seeing things were going south

But Shield and King then pinned him down, forcing something in his mouth

“Don’t try to run,” they cackled as their true forms began to show.

“You’re here forever,” the kids chimed in, their bodies beginning to grow.

 

Soon they all surrounded him, looking like they had in death.

This is what Drautos saw, as he took in his last breath.

They all dispersed as his corpse changed, taking on a childish form.

And when the new child stood, he knew this was now his norm.

 

Now it’s your turn, dear reader, to join in on the fun

In the ruins of the Citadel, now forever untouched by the sun.


End file.
